


âme sœur

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Harry Potter, Dark James Potter, Dark Lily Evans Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Good Death Eaters, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), POV Multiple, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel, War, ish, they're still terrorists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: Every being is born with words scrawled somewhere on their body or will receive them later in life when their soulmate has been born and can form sensible thoughts.Soulmates are a fickle thing - magic always is, but, typically, it goes two people are destined to be together - everyone's got someone. Some people had more than one - it was rare, but not unheard of. Some people had soulmates that rejected them, they say rejection hurts more than death.-It's been seven months since Harry murdered his soulmate, since he lost both of his best friends.The world was ending and people were looking towards him, again, only Harry was tired and sick of having to be peoples' savior.Then he met a young girl named Adianta and everything changed.-Adianta never met her soulmates - yes, that's plural - but it didn't hurt any less when her marks went black and she was permanently marred with their last thoughts.She didn't even have time to grieve - the end of the world as they knew it was upon them, the Seven Families were destroyed and the only option left was another reversal.She feared she would have to do it alone, but then she met Harry Potter.





	1. Introduction/Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the reason I'm posting so many stories right now is because they're all hitting their draft time limit and I don't want to lose them.

_**âme sœur** _

_french. soul mates_

* * *

_** INTRODUCTION ** _

_Every being is either born with words scrawled somewhere on their body or will receive them later in life when their soulmate has been born and can form sensible thoughts._

_Soulmates are a fickle thing - magic always is, but typically it goes two people were just destined to be and everyone's got someone._

_Some people had more than one - it was rare, but not unheard of. Some people had soulmates that rejected them, they say rejection hurts more than if they had died._

_\--_

_It's been seven months since Harry murdered his soulmate, since he lost both of his best friends, since he, himself, died - on the inside, at least._

_The world was ending and people were looking towards him, again, only Harry was tired and sick of having to be peoples' savior._

_Then he met a young girl named Adianta and everything changed._

_\--_

_Adianta never met her soulmates - yes, that's plural - but it didn't hurt any less when her marks went black and she was permanently marred with their last thoughts._

_She didn't even have time to grieve - the end of the world as they knew it was upon them, the Seven Families were destroyed and the only option left was another reversal._

_She feared she would have to do it alone, but then she met Harry Potter._

* * *

_ **INTRODUCTION PT 2, MUST READ** _

_**Soulmates** _

_Everyone has at least one but that doesn't mean that they have to be accepted by each other, though they say the pain of rejection is even worse than death._

_Their marks are the thoughts of their soulmate, though it isn't concrete, magic couldn't keep track of every line of thought in someone's mind. If someone has two soulmates, the scrawl may not be the same for both of them._

_The marks are gold and if one soulmate dies, it turns black and their final words permanently mark their body. It's not uncommon for their partner to follow them into death afterwards._

_\--_

**_Seven Families_ **

_The Seven Wizarding Families of the World were formed in ancient times in response to the First Prophecy, which foretold the end of magical and muggle time when the forces of magic (dark and light) hit an irreversible unbalance._

_The Seven Families took control of their respective continents in order to make sure such a thing never happened. They're essentially the rulers of the Wizarding World and every other house under their dominion ( **Old; Noble; Most Noble; Ancient; Old and Noble; Old and Most Noble; Ancient and Noble; Ancient and Most Noble)** are vassal houses to one of the Seven._

_Like previously stated, they basically rule the wizarding world, which means they can create or abolish laws that they feel are disruptive to the balance between light and dark, they can interfere in schools if they believe them to be too biased, and, if necessary, they can turn their entire continent into a constitutional dictatorship and put it under lockdown during an emergency. Essentially, they have absolute control over their land and can do what they want. (any questions, please ask, I'm sure I didn't explain everything correctly)_

**_The Seven Houses:_ **

_Europe: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Pendragon** (Formation: Great Britain, 900 BC)_

_Asia: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Ji** (Formation:Zhou Dynasty, China, 1000 BC)_

_Australia: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Mejarra** (Formation: Koori people, 500 BC)_

_North America: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Tzabnal** (Formation:Maya Civilization, 750 BC)_

_South America: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Rimayhuaman**  (Formation: Chavín Culture, 600 BC)_

_Africa: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Sneferre** (Formation: 25th Dynasty of Egypt, 740 BC)_

_Antarctica: **The Archaic and Royal House of** **Arjalinerk**_ ( _Formation _:_ Antarctica, 400 BC)_

* * *

_**CAST** _

**_Harry Potter_**

_[Daniel Radcliffe]_

__

_**Adianta Pendragon** _

_[Romee Strijd]_

**_Tom Riddle_ **

_[Tom Hughes]_

__

**_James Potter_ **

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Aaron Taylor Johnson]_

__

  ** _Sirius Black_**

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_  

_[Ben Barnes]_

__

**_Regulus Black_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Fourth Year --_

_[Ezra Miller]_

__

**_Lucius Malfoy_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

**_Rodolphus Lestrange_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

**_Rabastan Lestrange_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Fifth Year --_

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

__

_**Lily Evans** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Sophie Turner]_

__

_**Bellatrix Black** _

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Katie McGrath]  
_

__

**_Andromeda Black_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Eva Green]_

__

_**Narcissa Black** _

_\-- Slytherin, Fifth Year --_

_[Nadine Leopold]_

__

_**Remus Lupin** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Andrew Garfield]_

__

**_Ted Tonks_ **

__\--_ Hufflepuff, Sixth Year  _\--__

_[Sam Claflin]_

_**** _

**_Marlene McKinnon_ **

__\--_ Gryffindor, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Suki Waterhouse]_

__

_**Bartemius Crouch Jr.** _

_\-- Fifth Year, Ravenclaw --_

_[Dane Dehaan]_

__

_**Severus Snape** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Louis Garrel]_

__

_**Peter Pettigrew** _

__\--_ Gryffindor, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Jamie Bell]_

__

**_Alice Selwyn_ **

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_

_[Jenna Coleman]_

__

_**Frank Longbottom** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Sixth Year --_

_[Jim Sturgess]_

_**** _

_**Evan Rosier** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Marc Schulze]_

__

**_Henrik Mulciber_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Tyler Young]_

__

**_Lyonel Avery_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Jeremy Dufour]_

__

**_Antonin Dolohov_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Graduate --_

_[Harry Lloyd]_

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! If you would like to criticize my work, be my guest, but be constructive. I don't take kindly to people straight up bashing my work.
> 
> Also, please take care to know what you're talking about before you comment. I don't mind questions about my work at all, but if you're questioning and assuming something even though it's blatantly stated in the work, and then you proceed on being rude about it despite it being because you've misread something, I won't be pleased - this has happened on my other stories. !!!!!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

_where it all begins_

* * *

For eleven years of his life, the word  ** _NO_** in big, pretty, cursive letters decorated Harry Potter's collarbone in an ugly color somewhere between black and gold, when he touched the word, he'd always be filled with a type of horrific panic that nearly gave him a heart attack.

His word had been the cause of much ridicule from his classmates, who laughed at him  _(not even your soulmate wants you, she's saying no!)_ and abuse from his uncle, who hated the oddity of the not quite black color  _(can't even have a normal soulmate, eh?)_ Harry hated his soulmate for years and he would hate him more once he learned the truth.

It was a subject that caused him immense confusion for  _years_ until they started moving again before his eleventh birthday  _('finally', 'return', 'need body', '... eaters', 'infant')_ and they were totally incoherent until after the Tri-Wizard Tournament which is when he realized who his soulmate was. Harry died a little inside that day.

He spent the next three years bracing himself for the moment where either he killed his soulmate or his soulmate killed him  _(one would hurt a lot more than the other)_

When the moment came, Harry nearly froze. He didn't see Voldemort, he saw Tom  _(handsome, funny, charming Tom)_ and Harry couldn't bring himself to hurt Tom and the spell that left his lips was  _not_ the killing curse, but the disarming curse ( _he couldn't hurt Tom)_

It didn't matter, Voldemort ( _Tom)_ died and once again, the word  _ **NO**_ marred his collarbone.

This time, it was black.

* * *

Adianta Pendragon was born to be great, she knew it. Her family was powerful and she had  _two_ soulmate marks, not  _one_. Every time one of them changed, it made her smile because they were still out there and one day she would meet them and be happy.  _(happy, happy, happy)_

She wasn't sure when she'd meet them, because she didn't go to any wizarding school - she and the other kids of the Seven ( _seven families, seven kids each, no soulmate)_ were tutored by the best professors around in Mejarra Manor.

When she turned seventeen, her father finally told her about the war going on in England and she was worried  _(be safe, please be safe)_  because she didn't know if her soulmates were British or not  _(hopefully not)_

When it hit Adianta, it didn't hurt at first - it tingled. Then it grew and it grew and it grew and she was screaming on the ground, clawing at her skin.  _(help! help! help! no!)_

She felt two people grab at her and through blurry eyes, she recognized Caelum and Markys, her older brothers. Caelum held her to his chest, holding her arms back from scratching herself, murmuring quietly  _(soothingly, gently, it didn't help, everything hurt)_ while Markys tried to figure out what was going on.

She felt her shirt ride up and Markys's hand stilled on her hip. The pain slowly dulled, physically, at least but her heart gaped and she  _knew_ , she knew she knew she knew that her soulmates were gone. The pain stopped, but the screams left her lips like a wounded animal - howling, sobbing, shaking. ( _why why whywhywhywhywhy)_

She couldn't bring herself to look at the black words for a week when she was finally met with:  ** _wait no, not yet, I haven't even m_**  on her lower hip and ** _no, don't kill rod, please! nonononononono! stop, please it hurts, it hurts it hurts!_** on her inner thigh.

Her soulmates were dead, so was she and that was why when the world started ending ( _again)_ and her family was murdered  _(with everyone else)_ Adianta barely flinched. It wouldn't stay like this, it was up to her to perform the art of reversal as her great-great-great-great grandfather did however many years ago. Her grandfather hadn't been alone, though, she was and Adianta didn't think she'd be able to do it  _(had to be able)_

Maybe _(hopefully)_ she would meet her soulmates during the reversal.

_(probably not)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter, I know, but this is meant to be a short little thing about them. Harry and Adianta will be explored in the next chapter thoroughly, as will the Seven Families and the end of the world that's upon them


	3. Chapter One

_**Chapter One** _

_the meeting_

* * *

The world was dying and even if Harry hadn't been able to feel it through the decline of magic, it was obvious when he looked around. He woke atop the large mountain outside of Tollymore Forest Park, a once beautiful place that was now decorated by dead trees and dried up streams. It was morning, or it should have been, at least. Nights were dark beyond darkness and the days each more grayer than the last.

He forced his stiff limbs to push him to his feet, shivering. He moved, slowly, to the edge of the forest, needing to see out for any other sign of life. He couldn't stay out there for long, there were creatures,  _monsters_ that prowled the earth that wouldn't hesitate to rip the skin from his bones and devour his body. 

Each cracking of the stray twigs and dead leaves beneath his feet made him flinch, anything can draw upon the wrath of the creatures that are killing the world and sound promised trouble, his magical signature -- however dwindled it was due to the decline of magic -- only heightened the probability of being attacked.

He stepped out, past the line of trees, and shivered at the stagnant, icy air. No more wind, no more rain, no more anything -- the world was just dead, dying,  _gone._

Taking in the view, Harry let out a soft, shaky breath. The world around him was dark. It was always dark now, except in the beginning when fires could be seen in the mountains and the valleys, set by muggles and wizards who needed the warmth to survive the freezing nights. Nights that were cold beyond anything that Harry had previously encountered. Cold enough to crack the stones. To take your life.

Warming charms weren't enough and fires weren't even an option, those people that had set the first were all killed by the creatures, who were attracted to the heat and light. Harry, who  _had_ been one of the ones to try fires, never did again after he was attacked by a shadowy beast and barely escaped with his life.

Leaning against a nearby tree, Harry slid to the ground, feeling the rough bark drag against his skin through his thin, worn out shirt. He clutched his knees to his chest, pulling his cloak over his body, huddling close. 

It's been seven months since the world died and he's been alone for two and a half. For four and a half months, he was with a small group of people from his year -- Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Draco Malfoy -- but they're all dead now and Harry is alone, again.

Hermione died during the final battle against Voldemort, murdered by one of the Lestrange brothers who Harry promptly killed in grief and pain --  _she would know what to do right now_ \-- and Ron followed not long after, suicide. Many had thought it was expected, most people will follow their soulmates into death but it didn't hurt Harry any less.

His rumbling stomach brought him out of his thoughts and Harry sighed, clutching his thinning legs to his chest. He was out of food, out of magic, out of a drive to live. It was only a matter of time until he either died of starvation, dehydration or at the hands of the creatures, whichever came first.

He didn't even know where to begin to look for food. By now, almost every grocery store, gas station, and home would have been raided by survivors over the past seven months and if there were anything else, it would likely be expired and he couldn't afford to get food poisoning, of all things.

 _I need to get up,_ he thought, desperately but he couldn't will himself to rise off of his weak legs. He let out a breath as he stared outwards, down at the dead forest of Tollymore.

At once, his dwindling energy sky-rocketed as a familiar flash of color came from the forests below -- a bright beacon in comparison to the rest of the black world, a lighthouse in an endless sea. 

 _I must have imagined it,_ he thought breathlessly, forcing his trembling body onto his feet and stumbling towards the edge of the mountain, leaning dangerously over the edge in rapt fascination.

But he  _didn't_ imagine it because not even fifteen seconds later, there was a vivid green bolt of magic, which erupted into an explosion of green flames as it didn't hit its intended target.

_Someone still has their magic! I have to-_

Harry took off down the side of the mountain, stumbling and tripping over rotted roots and fallen trees but never stopping. The fact that the wizard or witch down there was casting unforgivables -- _is anything unforgivable anymore if there's no ministry? --_  like nothing didn't even deter him. He didn't see dark or light, he saw magic, something that he had been totally deprived of, and  _ran._

The forest grew more eerie as he descended into Tollymore Park, the air grew heavy and oppressive and Harry knew that the creatures were nearby. He could practically feel his bones shaking and his muscles were  _aching_ from the sudden, extreme exercise and Harry was losing his breath quickly. 

 _Have I really gotten that out of shape?_ Harry scowled at the thought before frowning deeply,  _no, I haven't._ A combination of lack of food and freezing weather on top of years of malnutrition surely didn't contribute well to his health, though.

It didn't matter because Harry's sheer determination drove him through it, towards the rapidly firing spells. Distantly, he thought that running towards lethal spells wasn't necessarily a good idea and Draco would be cursing him to hell, but Harry was drawn to the familiar feeling of magic like a moth to flame.

The magic, undoubtedly dark and something that Harry from seventh months ago would  _never_ consider a haven, encompassed his body, caressing him as if it  _knew_ that Harry was one of the many wizards who had lost their magic due to the decline of magic -- as if it knew that it was home for him. 

Harry drew closer to where the spells were being casted and paused only then. He didn't know how many creatures there were, he didn't know if the wizard or witch would kill him on sight, and he wouldn't be able to help them if the creatures were about to kill them and then the creatures would kill  _him_ because he wouldn't be able to get away in time.

As he was contemplating his limited options, one of the creatures -- unnatural, grotesque, seemingly made of darkness and shadows -- were blasted past him and his eyes widened as he went to turn and run only to see that it was very,  _very_ dead with its ovular head completely exploded leaving a mess of a grime and black blood.

"Who are you?" a sharp voice demanded as Harry stared at the creature in disbelief. Even when Harry had his magic and he was traveling with his now dead group, they had never been able to kill one of the creatures only wound them. Harry looked at who had spoken, a thin girl about his age with knotty golden blonde hair and pretty royal blue eyes. Her clothes were tattered and torn and her skin dirtied with filth and mud and there was blood smeared on her face -- Harry wondered briefly if it were her own but she didn't seem wounded.

"I asked you a question," she hissed, raising her wand and Harry's eyes widened, he was too busy ogling the sight of the first person he's seen in almost three months to even realize she had spoken. His eyes flew to hers and he desperately racked his brain for what she had asked.

"Harry Potter," he finally said, voice quick, "My name is Harry Potter."

Recognition flashed in her eyes as her eyes traveled over her body. Harry shifted uncomfortable, he knew he didn't look much the boy he was when he saved the world seven months ago. He was much thinner and weaker and his skin, while pale even before the sun died was now a ghastly white, sickly.

"Your magic?" the girl asked, eyes calculating, straight to the point and Harry winced, shaking his head.

"Gone," he said quietly and briefly the girl's eyes flashed in pity but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She nodded once.

"I see," she murmured, "My name is Adianta Pendragon, Harry Potter, and you're going to help me save the world."

* * *

Harry stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief, "There's no saving this," he finally said breathless and angry, looking around at the moribund world, "To change this we'd have to go  _back_ and all of the time-turners are gone, even if they were here they wouldn't be able to send us back far enough."

Adianta Pendragon stared at him for a brief moment before she asked, her voice steely, "What do you know of my family?" and Harry raised his eyebrows, hoping that this was some sort of trick question.

"Should I know anything about your family?" he asked quietly and Adianta grimaced at his words, lips twisting into an ugly frown. She motioned for him to follow her and, with hesitation, he did. In silence, she brought him a little ways through the forest until they reached the bank of a dried up river. Adianta sat on a nearby rock and Harry sat next to her, sure to leave a solid two feet of space between them.

"What, exactly, did you learn in Hogwarts?" Adianta asked carefully looking Harry right in the eyes. Harry feared that she was a legilimens like Snape and Dumbledore, but she didn't show any reaction to his racing thoughts if she was.

"Nothing," Harry said, not realizing that it was the truth until he was forced to think about it, eyebrows furrowing. Dumbledore had kept their knowledge limited to what he believed was the _right_ magic, as Headmaster, and the things that he thought were  _right_ were few. No wonder he would always hire shitty teachers who wouldn't argue against his curriculum. "It's probably been like this for decades. Dumbledore would only allow what he wanted to be taught."

Adianta's lips curled into a vicious sneer, "That'll change," she said firmly, vowing, and Harry looked at her oddly.  _How?_ he thought, preparing to voice his question because everyone knew Dumbledore was long dead and Hogwarts was a castle in ruins, beautiful but utterly destroyed, but Adianta continued speaking before he could ask. "The House of Pendragon is one of the seven Archaic and Royal houses of the Wizarding World."

"Like the Blacks," Harry realized and Adianta gave him a sharp look, "They're Ancient and Most Noble, right?"

"They're lesser," Adianta said sharply, "Children, really. The eldest of the Seven Houses were formed in 1000 BC, the youngest in 400 BC. My family's house formed in 900 BC. Each of the Seven rule over a continent: the Pendragons of Europe, the Jis of Asia, the Mejarras of Australia, the Tzabnals of North America, the Rimayhuamans of South America, the Sneferres of Africa, the Arjalinerks of Antarctica. Understand?"

Harry's eyes were nearly popping out of his sunken sockets,  _how had I never heard of this before? One family ruling over such large land masses? So many countries?_ "Uh, I guess," he said, mind whirring,  _seven old pureblood families, seven continents,_ "Why or how did they get control?"

"The First Prophecy foretold the end of the magical and muggle world. At the time when the forces of magic hit an irreversible unbalance, Magic would die and be reborn just as her beloved Phoenixes, wiping out all civilization as we know it in order to rebuild it to her liking. In order to make sure such a never thing never came to fruition, we took absolute control over the world," Adianta explained, "Only this time, the death of Magic was subtle. We didn't realize what was happening until it was too late and then we were all too focused on the subjugation of the Rollmons, the creatures that prowl the earth due to the decline of magic, before they could wreak havoc on the world."

Harry let out a breath, the information whirling in his mind, " _This time?_ " Harry asked, catching her message, "It's happened before? How? There's nothing-"

Adianta smiled mysteriously and Harry paused, looking at her, "Because it never happened, not in this timeline," she murmured, "Magic did not leave us defenseless against the Rollmons and the Prophecy, she gave the Seven Families a type of Ancient Blood Magik called the Reversal, which allows us to go back to the point of no return and fix it. Only someone with the pure blood of one of the Seven can activate it."

"Okay," Harry said, eyes alight, "We can fix this, then? If your ancestors have done it, so can you, right?"

"My ancestors and those of the other families weren't alone," Adianta said quietly, "They had the support of the rest of the families. I'm the last of the Seven Families and in order to activate the Reversal, I need to get into my family's ancestral seat, which is infested by the Rollmons."

* * *

With that admission, Harry was quiet. He wasn't in the shape or didn't even have the _power_ to fight against a single one of the creatures -- _Rollmans, whatever_ \-- much less an army of them. Though he managed to convince her to get started walking to Pendragon Castle, which was ten miles south of their current position. Any chance to reverse what had happened, to save his friends _(maybe even his soulmate)_ would be taken, despite the unlikelihood of it happening. As they walked, Harry took in what he was told.

Six years at Hogwarts and not once were the Seven Families even mentioned, much less the foretold end of the world. It made Harry angry, beyond so, Dumbledore's manipulations had drawn so deep into the students of Hogwarts that no one, sans the Slytherins who were reviled by all three other houses, even questioned the vilification of Dark Magic despite being given loose reasoning. ( _"it's dark, that means evil"; "_ _it's used to kill!"; and the more popular, "the Death Eaters use it!")_ It didn't matter you could kill just as easily with light magic as you could with dark.

_("Was it Dumbledore that did this, then?" Harry had asked Adianta who frowned thoughtfully._

_"Perhaps," she responded, "Magic was birthed on all seven continents at once, but Britain and China seem to be the two areas of the world that are most saturated with it. When Britain began to lose the dark aspect of magic and all of our ancient holidays and religious rituals was assumingly when Magic herself began falling. So I'd say, yes, Dumbledore and his light and progressive propaganda was a factor of this end of the world.")_

"How many times has the world almost ended?" Harry asked curiously, the question had been on his mind since they started walking an hour ago. They've been going at a leisurely pace, mostly for Harry's sake as he hadn't walked more than a solid mile a day in the past two months. Luckily, though, Adianta had some food on her so he could at least quell his rumbling stomach.

Adianta grimaced at the question, "This is the seventh," she said quietly, "Our ancestors' journals claim that we only have seven chances to save our world from destruction, so this is our last. It has to work."

"Oh," Harry said, and it was, honestly, all he could say to her. He couldn't imagine the pressure on her to make this work and he was grateful, for once, that the role of savior was not forced on him. "What about the creatures? The Rollmans? What are they?" 

Adianta gave him a side glance and he winced, "Sorry for all of the questions," he said, "Just trying to make sense of all of this."

Adianta looked as if she were about to roll her eyes, "Questions are good," she finally said, "It means you care enough to ask them. The Rollmans have been around since the birth of Magic, it's said that Magic and the Rollmans were once one but they were forcefully split by the higher deity, Order, because Magic was too powerful, she needed to be balanced out and so she was split in half, half of her remaining Magic and the other half forming the creatures known as the Rollman. Magic keeps them at bay until her death, when they resurface to destroy the world."

"That's... interesting," Harry said, brows furrowed at the explanation.  _So these shadowy creatures were possibly once a part of magic? It explains why they're so powerful._

"We don't know if that's the truth," Adianta said, keeping her eyes trained ahead, "It's too ancient for even our families to know, it's just archaic rumors, that's all."

"It explains the strength of them, though," Harry voiced his thoughts aloud and Adianta didn't respond. Both of them were quiet for a moment as they came to the peak of a mountain. Adianta walked forward, looking out into the distance.

Following her gaze, Harry's breath caught as his eyes fell upon a massive castle in the distance, which seemed to have an ethereal glow about it contrasting against the dark sky. Down the mountain, another eight miles away and a little off of the coast on an island in the Irish Sea was Pendragon Castle. The castle was surrounded by colossal walls, at least forty feet high from what Harry could tell from his position on the peak of the mountain and thirty feet thick.

Six thin, round towers marked each of the corners and the front entrance of the wall and the only way in or out of the castle appeared to be between the frontmost two towers where a sizable gate with large metal doors and a destroyed bridge. Four more, square towers dominated the skyline of the enormous castle, one extremely taller than the rest with a dome ceiling. Rollmans prowled outside of the walls and Harry had no doubt that they were within too.

Harry forced himself away from the awe-inspiring castle and looked at Adianta, "Is this...?" he asked carefully.  _This isn't a castle,_ he thought suddenly scared for what they are going to have to do,  _this is a fucking fortress_

"Pendragon Castle," Adianta confirmed, "Welcome to my home. Now we have to get in there and to the top of the tallest tower in order to activate the Reversal."


End file.
